


Owari no Seraph (Idolish7 AU)

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Revenge, Vampire Bites, VampireAya!, VampireHaruka!, VampireMinami!, VampireRiku!, VampireRyo!, VampireTakamasa, VampireTamaki!, VampireTorao!, VampireTouma!, owari no seraph au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Tenn wants to kill the vampires and avenge Riku's death but little did he know..he is still alive but different in some way in his formArc 1; Revenge is a sin
Relationships: Kujou Aya & Nanase Riku, Kujou Aya & Yotsuba Tamaki, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Nanase Riku/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Tragic Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be great! But i will not follow the storyline and i will make a different storyline and this will focus on Tenn and Riku. Of course

"Tenn-nii! Go now leave me here.."a boy with a red hair pleaded his brother to leave him but he wouldn't until he leaves with his brother.

Tenn wants to save his brother but the man smirked at him and he sanked his fangs in the boy's neck and he screamed in agony.

"AHH IT HURTS!!!! LEAVE NOW TENN-NII!!!"the boy still screamed and pleaded his brother to leave him.

"YOU BASTARD LET RIKU GO!"Tenn yelled at the noble vampire with fist on his left side clenching with anger he pulls out a gun and shot it in the vampire's head but didn't work since he was immortal.

The man laugh crazily and Riku hands were limp and he began to lose uncomciousness,Tenn had no choice but to leave Riku behind and he runs away with all his might in pain and suffering.

"Im..a coward..i didn't save him..im a loser.."Tenn runs to the exit and runs far as he can and never to be seen ever again.

* * *

A man with in his 40's but in real he is in his thousands smirked at the man while holding a child who became a vampire but not fully as her eyes are not red and she runs to the boy and kicks the man who is still laughing.

"What did you do to this boy!? Tsukumo Ryo!"the girl yelled in anger as she caressed the boy in her arms laying unconcious.

"Ahh my queen i just drink this boy alive because he tried to kill me~"Ryo told the blue haired girl with a smirk."My dear queen Aya lets turn him to a vampire, and i'll be the one to turn him"he smirked once again but Aya crushed his face and he was unconcious.

"That boy will be mine Tsukumo Ryo because you seperate me from my brother 2 years ago, and this man saved me from death.

The man in his chuckles and he walks to Aya and he caress the boy and Riku was moving now but he can't due to his energy.

"Who..aghh."Riku was not able to speak because of his lost of blood"Ahh...who..are..you..?"Riki was able to speak but not good due to his lost of blood.

Aya looked at Takamasa with pleading eyes and the older man nodded as he gave her adopted daughter a permission to make him a vampire.

"What's your name?"Aya asked Riku and he answered hoarsly"Nanase..Riku..desu.."Riku answerd her and Aya smiled at him and she introduced to Riku."My name is Yotsuba Aya but my surname is now Kujou because a man save me 2 years ago..and im the princess of vampires.

Riku smiled at her because she is a good person she whispered to Riku about being a vampire and he nodded and the girl smile because she might have a new older brother and she might use him to find her older brother. Yotsuba Tamaki.

Takamasa walks infront of the girl and the boy recognize him and the man smiles at him while carresing the boy's face.

"Hello their Nanase Riku-kun..it seems like my crazy vampire tried to kill you both your older brother" Takamasa ruffles Riku's hair while talking to him"But do not worry..Aya will save you"Takamasa ensures with his word and Riku wants to live again."Yes..please..i want to live..i'll do anything to find Tenn-nii.."Riku was deaperate to live again and wants to live with his brother. Aya offered her blood and turned him into a vampire and Riku was thirsty that he bites Aya and drinks her blood to ensure his thirst."Riku-san..swear to me that you'll never leave me..my prince my new brother."She said it with a manipulative tone and she smiles to hin while carresing his hair. 

Riku lets her go and bows her with polite and respect, Takamasa ruffles the boy's hair and whispers to his ear."Welcome to the vampires my dear son.

Kujou Riku. The second proginitor and the 1st Prince of Vampires.

"Yes father"Riku said it with a cold tone and his humanity was gone forever, his one goal in mind was to find Tenn, his twin brother.

Meanwhile at somewhere.

Tenn vigorously run to the end of the vampire city as far away as he can, crying and screaming away as possible as he didn't save his brother and he thinks he might be dead now, his mind was...revenge. a band of people found Tenn crying and the man smirks at him and leans to the boy and told him something."Hello there..are you from the Nanase Orphanage?" The man with a sliver hair aaked Tenn with a calming tone."Who are you sir? Tenn asked the silver haired man with a serious face, the man smirked at the boy and he offers his hand to Tenn and he gladly accepts it..

He will use this oppurtunity to have revenge to the vampires.


	2. Reaaon to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My own reason to fight the vampire is.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick annouce:This AU is not gonna follow the main story in the anime or the manga instead i'll make my own storyline. I apologize if its not in the main manga nor the story of the anime, the demons name will be OC which means i'll create my own demon name for the chracts to make it more fun

**Tenn Nanase**

**18 years old.**

**Demon Name:???**

**Group Name: TRIGGER**

**Position:Center Ace**

**Weapon:Sword**

A boy with a pale pinkish hair is having a sword fight training with a silver haired man who has a name of Yaotome Sousuke and owns the Yaotome Vampire Extermination Company alongside with his friend Takahashi Otoharu, also an owner of his own Vampire Extermination Company 

"You're a great fighter Tenn but you're not ready to get a contract with a demon yet."Sousuke told him with a calming tone but Tenn understands, he can wait patiently to get a demon and use it to kill some vampires, also to kill the man who took his brother away. "I understand commander Yaotome ,I will wait patiently."Tenn answers him in a calm tone, Sousuke exited the practice room and saw his son Yaotome Gaku who is the leader of TRIGGER.

Gaku enters the room with a friend who is also a member of TRIGGER,his name is Tsunashi Ryuunosuke the Erobeast of the Yaotome Vampire Extermination Company

**Gaku Yaotome**

**22 years old**

**Demon Name:Gaoru**

**Group Name:TRIGGER**

**Position:Leader**

**Weapon:Double Chained Sword**

**Ryuunosuke Tsunashi**

**23 years old**

**Demon Name:Ryuushi**

**Group Name:TRIGGER**

**Position:Member**

**Weapon:Shotgun**

"You're still training and yet you still have no demon."Gaku said it with a calm tone, Tenn ignored it and Gaku was irritated. "Oi brat don't ignore me !"Gaku was ready to punch the boy but Ryuu was there and stopped Gaku from punching the latter."Gaku stop it! of course Tenn must have a reason right?"Ryuu was sweating, "I'll go first"Tenn sighed and he left practice room with Ryuu and Gaku in silence.

That brat..

Tenn was taking a shower and he was thinking about his brother that he assumed already dead, he whispers to himself about Riku as he missed his dear brother, he sniffs and cries softly about his brother.

Unknowingily someone heard him..

The next day he was training all by himself in the practice room, fighting some robots as he swings the sword they suddenly stopped and Tenn looked at the control room and sawGaku, he was so pissed that Gaku had to turn off the robots while he was training, Gaku entered the room and locked it and he walks infront of Tenn and he faced the teen and gave him a hard look

"Tell me Tenn,who is Riku?"Gaku asked him with a curious glare ,The other gasped when Gaku asked him about Riku,did Gaku heard him? He decided to turn back but the older grabs him and pins him to the wall."Hey..let me go."Tenn was shivering and Gaku saw Tenn's feared expression, The silverette let him go and he ran away from Gaku.

I never thought he was traumatized...i need to learn more something about him...

The next day Tenn wasn't training instead he was on his room, sleeping.

"Tenn-nii! why... did you leave me....you left me.."

"NO I'M SORRY RIKU!"

Tenn was crying and he was pleading to wake up from this nightmare,but suddenly..a boy with light blue hair appears in his dream.

"Tenten..we'll meet together..soon but...what's your reason to fight..the vampires?".

A light from his dream enlightened  
him but he has an answer to his question..

"My reason to fight the vampires is.."

"To avenge Riku.."

The younger boy smiled at him revealed that he was a vampire, but Tenn won't fear him because he was a good vampire with a heart

"Lets meet again soon.. ..Tenten and i'll reveal everything.. that you might not know."

The boy was ready to dissapear but.

"Wait! What's your name! And how do you know me!?"Tenn yelled and the light blue haired boy spoked."My name is Yotsuba Tamaki but..it's Kujou now..so im Kujou Tamaki..

"Then Tamaki-kun..lets meet again.."

Yeah..

**In a destroyed part of Kyoto..**

A boy with a light blue hair was gonna collapse but he was caught by a redhead boy and he smiles.

"Tamaki you should rest and here's a blood."the redhead gave Tamaki a blood and he drank it from the vial, when he was done he threw the vial away.

"Rikkun I talked with your brother just now in his dreams."Tamaki spoked and Riku's eyes widened, he hugged the teen."What did Tenn-nii say?"Riku asked."He wants to avenge you"Tamaki answered."and Rikkun.."Tamaki spoked again."Yes Tamaki?"Riku asked him with a gentle voice."Thank you for saving me 3 years ago..if its not because of you..i would not able to see Aya again."Tamaki spoke gently to the point of crying, he was hugged gently by Riku.

After comforting the bluenette, they are headed to the throne room to meet with Aya.

"Riku nii-chan,Onii-chan.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waahh sorry for the late update😣😣 im busy working for the other fics


	3. A Reason to Fight:Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two sharp tongue met..
> 
> "Who wants to go first?" Otoharu asked the two boys.
> 
> "Me" Tenn and Iori raised hands and they are glaring each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late upload but here we go!

The two sharp tongues are still fighting that who will get a demon first, and they are still fighting for the last 1 hour.

"How did we ended like this?"Gaku face palm and thought that they gonna be frenimies sometimes.

How did this happen? And why did they fight? Lets go back to where did began.

_**1 hour earlier..** _

"Im getting a demon now?"Tenn asked and he was eagerly to have a demon possesed on his sword, he can now use it to avenge his younger brother."Yes you are but."Sousuke stopped and clears his throat and he looked at Tenn with a serious face, Tenn was confused at Sousuke's stare at him so he decided to ask."President Yaotome is there anything on my face President?"Tenn asked him with a monotone."No but as i said you will get your own demon.

_Finally..my own demon._

Sousuke stands up and he change his grand uniform and he calls someone.

**???:Hello Sousuke is Tenn ready now?**

**Sousuke:Right he is well is that other Izumi ready? Well he is the last one to get a demon.**

**Sousuke:He is ready well what do you expect from our center well he is our top.**

**???:I already know..but don't tell Tenn about this..but when one of our members was on a patrol mission he saw a redhead boy with a man with purple hair.**

Sousuke immedietly gets out of the room as he signal Tenn to stay put fron his place, Sousuke immedietly goes out and continues the call.

**Sousuke:Are you sure is that boy we are talking about Otoharu?**

**Otoharu:Yes it is confirmed by one of our members Izumi Mitsuki.**

**Sousuke:*sighs* well we need that boy to coorperate with us.**

**Otoharu:Yes indeed..lets go now but are we sure those two are gonna be ok once we let them met?**

**Sousuke:Im sure of it after all Gaku and Ryuu will be going with him for support. Well i need to go now bye see you later.**

Sousuke hangs up the phome and goes back inside his office. Unknowngily someone heard him talk about something.

_Just who is that boy..oyaji is talking about..?"_

After a few mins TRIGGER goes with Sousuke as a request to come with Tenn as backup if a group of common or noble vampires appear while they are going to the main HQ 

"Oi Tenn why are you looking at the window like some new student in class!? Talk to us." Gaku asked with a irritated voice as Tenn retorts him back with clicked tongue.

After a few mins in the car they've arrived at their destination the three of them go out seeing their support manager Anesagi waiting for them at the entrance of the HQ. When Sousuke goes out of the car that TRIGGER used Gaku was still suspicious about his call from his friend Otoharu about a redhead boy that he mentioned earlier before they headout to the HQ, it was rather connected to Tenn also when Sousuke mentions his name on the phone he thought if he might investigate about it and learned about Tenn's intention joining their vampire extermination company.

_Nanase Tenn i will find your secret just you wait._

Tenn glances to Gaku he's been thinking if he is rather suspicious to himself to the rest of the group which he may want to be be careful about it so he may be not rather suspicious to all of them especially to their president.

_I need to be careful about my secret especially to that soba man._

"Oi we need to go now! Gaku Tenn Ryuu lets go!" Sousuke commanded at the three.

Yes!

The 5 of them goes inside going underground of the building where the demon summoner can be found. Tenn cannot wait that he will get his own demon, a demonized weapon that he will used to kill all the vampires so he can take reveng on his twin brother. 

When they reached the floor they are going to the elevator opened with some personnel saluting them for their arrival at their return from their company. Sousuke saw his friend Otoharu with a member of his own company a raven haired boy with silver eyes who has a matured body, he eyed on Tenn which he thought he is the only one who will get a demon so he looks at Otoharu and gave him a questioning look. Otoharu looked at him back and started to talk to his questioning look.

'Iori-kun we had a changed schedule so we have our allies to have their demons." Otoharu explained to Iori while the younger was staring at the pale pink boy.

"If you have a problem with me don't look at me."Tenn retorts at the youngest who is staring at him for awhile. Gaku sighs loudly, he may be the leader of the group but he dosen't want to argue with the two staring boys.

Otoharu coughs grabbing both boys attention, they knew Otoharu was scary if he smiles like _that_ it would be rather a disaster for the both of them.

"Who wants to go first?" Otoharu asked the two boys. 

"Me" Tenn and Iori raised hands and they are glaring each other.

This is gonna be a disaster..

After a few mins of arguments and shouting in the main base, they agreed to go both prior because of Otoharu's threats of being punished in a lock room to hunger. Otoharu, Iori and Tenn entered the chamber of demons to get their weapons demonized, the others were left out do if there will be an upcoming attack thry can protect the other 3 who is inside the demon chamber.

*******

Tenn, Iori, and Otoharu entered the demon chamber, the door closes when they entered the chamber. It was full of scary statues of large demons and torches, but fear will not put them to shame on their extermination company on their in.

But a black smoke suddenly engulfs on the two statues on the left and on the right, the black smoke on the right goes to Tenn, while in the left goes to Iori.

"Get ready for your challenge, i will not help you on this, Tenn-kun and Iori-kun."Otoharu seriously said while the both boys are getting wrap by the black smoke, completely covering them.

.....

_"Tenn-nii."_

_You left me."_

Tenn heard the voice of his brother completely in anger, he put both of his hands in his head, he crouches in fear making the demon to stop.

_Why did you betray me!?_

_Why did you left me to dead!_

Tenn just stayed their quiet and crouching, he feels he can't do this, he feels he is week when he heard his dead brother's voice screaming in anger.

But... he needs to be strong...

"I won't give in you demon!, i need power!." Tenn stood up and yelled on the the black figure who has the form of his 13 year old brother.

The fake Riku smiled at Tenn.

"Your determined is good Nanase Tenn." the demon spoke, he was amazed at this boy's courage to fight the vampire all of the might and braveness he can see from Tenn was amusing and it interest him a more potential who can ever be.

"I have to take revenge on the vampires who killed my brother!." Tenn said while he was admitting to the demon he is not afraid at him, he knew from that this was a test if he has determination to fight and had a will to make the vampires dead.

The demon simply-

_Smiled_

The demon transforms to his original self, he was a tall boy with black hair with braids, his style was similar to Riku's hair, and his clothing was simply black everything on it.

"Well Nanase Tenn you prove to me that you are worthy of my power." The demon casually spoke while he stretches, he looked at the sword and stares at it." If you want to know my name, its Tenma." He continued.

Tenma turned into a black smoke and flew on tenn's sword and possesed it, Tenn smiled, finally he got a demon to fight with the vampires and avenge his brother's death.

_His main target was_

_Tsukumo Ryo_

When it was finally over Tenn returned to the demon chamber with Iori finished already getting his demon from the black smoke.

"Took you long enough." Iori snickered at Tenn who was looking at his sword in fascination, he completely ignored the younger's words avoiding to fight with the other head of the HQ.

"Izumi Iori right?." Tenn asked with a slight smirked on his face, he wants to break this boy's composure for being rude at him.

"Yes, and you are Nanase Tenn." Iori replied back, smirking at him

The two boys offered a handshake, rather they were gonna fight at this moment

But before they can test their powers...

An explosion was heard on the upper level of the base.

**Emergency! A vampire was attacking the HQ**

The two of them smirked and they were ready to fight.

_I finally found you TenTen/ Tenn-kun/Tenn_


	4. The Vampire Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has infiltrated the Yaotome Vampire Extermination Company and Tenn wasn't expected to meet the three person he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not rush sorry hahaha but i've done writting the summary for the other chapters ! in my notes so rest assure i can write more i think?

A explosion was heard outside and screaming and fighting went on, TRIGGER and i5 went outside of the building and saw many vanpires attacking the base.

"How did they manage to break the barrier!?." Gaku yelled with anger as vampires began charging at them.

Everyone began to take their weapon and started to attack the vampires, Tenn ready his position and attacked the vampire at such high speed and swordsmanship slicing the vampires to pieces.

"Wow! I never thought Nanase-san was fast at swordsmanship." Sogo looked at him with amused expresssion, but it never caught from Iori's attention because he was busy fighting the vampires attacking the base.

_Ok stop now dear vampires._

The vampires stopped attacking when someone spoke in their minds, already stopped everyone thought this can be advantage to kill the vampires attacking the base, but someone step in and all of the vampires bowed to the person who walks in.

Tenn's heart sanked.

He grips his sword tightly

Never that could he imagine he would meet him here at all places.

"Well well, the vampire noble Tsukumo Ryo has arrived!." Ryo sartastically said when he introduce himself to everyone who are in the HQ.

"Tsukumo Ryo?." a glasses haired man asked name Nikaido Yamato who is the leader of i5.

"Yes Yes Four eyes, i am Tsukumo Ryo the vampire noble actually the 2nd one." Ryo said while he smirked at Tenn, staring at him with wide eyes when he recognized the boy 5 years ago.

When Gaku, Ryuu, Re:vale and i5 looked at Tenn they saw anger on his wyws, gripping his sword Tenn charges the man with full speed, with one swoop he sliced the noble's head off with full speed.

"Wow!." everyone was amused at the boy's speed and attack, but Iori ignored everyone's amusement towards Tenn when-

"Bravo, bravo. Nanase Tenn you have killed me uwahh." Ryo sarcastically laugh as he picks his head off and puts it back at his neck where it does belong too. Tenn widened his eyes hen he forgets that his weakness-

_Nothing_

He didn't die!?." A white haired man with purple eyes spoke in shocked when he saw Ryo puts his head back perfectly, it was healing when he puts his head back to his neck.

_Clap Clap Clap_

2 persons walks inside making there entrance to the destroyed entrance, all vampires bowed and then, Ryo bowed with a politely way when the two person entered the HQ. Tenn gasped when he recognized those two persons who just entered the HQ, he felt numb, he felt pale in his skin especially when he recognized the man physically in his 40's.

"I found you Tenn." the man with dark green hair spoke blankly, he took a glance seeing the boy's expression when he feared him the most because he is the-

_Vampire King himself_.

Re:vale, Gaku, Ryuu and, I5 looked at Tenn with confused face but at the same time for Gaku looked at Tenn with suspicious face, he knew from the start that Tenn has a dark past and he didn't tell to anyone especially from Ryuu and Gaku. The man walks to Tenn's direction seeing Tenn's expressions makes him want to take him back after 5 years of searching him, Before he vampire king himself goes near to Tenn, Gaku and, Ryuu blocks the man and attacks him.

"We won't you take a near step you bastard!." Gaku says, he pulls his sword and attacks him with full speed, but the vampire king had extreme speed that even the humans don't have. He kicks Gaku strongly that he flew off on the sky and drops off.

Gaku!." Ryuu screamed in horror, he watched his leader in agony when the vampire king kicked the TRG was kicked up in the sky and fell off. he immediately goes to Gaku to aid him from the previous attack.

With nowhere to run and hide, Tenn just stand at the position where he is standing to, he watched in horror as the vampire king stops and looks at him in the eye. Before Takamasa can talk someone attacked him.

***Bang***

"Yes!, headshot!." A magneta eyed with black and white hair shouts excitedly when he shot the vampire king in the head making a fatal wound on the middle of his head." Great job Momo." a grey long haired man praised Momo with a ruffle on his hair, Momo smiled and thanked the man in return." thanks Yuki." Momo says.

The vampires were quiet they didn't move or speak, because they saw their king not moving nor speaking but they didn't know...

_The Tamaki is behind Re:vale with Ryo on his side_

"Think again bitch." Tamaki said as he took Momo, head locking him using his arms and bites him in the neck, screaming in agony and pain Yuki attacks him but didn't noticed that Ryo was behind him." Think again too bitch." Ryo says, he then did as Tamaki did to Momo, biting his neck and drinks his blood.

I5 tries to attack the two nobles but it was stopped a the vampire king stood up and looks at them in the eye making them freeze and can't move, with everyone is occupied and no one to help Tenn looks at him with more terrified expression as the vampire king healed his gunshot wounds and stops when he is now facing him.

"Long time no see my dear angel, did you miss me?." the vampire king asks, it was funny for him seeing Tenn's expression horrified after seeing him in the last 5 years of his life.

"Kujou Takamasa.."Tenn says with a horrified sound in his voice, he knew that this vampire king was the strongest of them all out off all nobles that he had on especially Ryo who is a vampire noble himself. Tenn grips his sword tightly as he is gonna kill this vampire king infront of him after 5 years of agony without his brother at his side, his demon knows that this man cannot be killed since he is the king himself when he looked at his blank eyes that shrouded with full darkness in his heart.

Takamasa held Tenn's chin, forcing him to look at him in the eye, Takamasa smirked, it has been 5 years since he saw Tenn before he plotted about escaping the palace with the other children including his younger twin brother. Teen changed his expression to a cold, blooded and deadly stare at takamasa, he needs to be strong so he can avenge his brother's death especially that Ryo is here.

Tamaki and Ryo finished sucking Momo's and Yuki's blood, Re:vale had fallen slump since they were suck completely but not dry as there were still full on blood. Ryo and Tamaki licked their lips after they tasted Re:vale's blood in satisfaction.

"Mhm its delicious~." Tamaki says, he enjoys the flavor of Momo's blood since the flavor is _peach_. Ryo looked at him with a playful smirked and says."Yeah, but this one's is full of veggies but its healthy." Ryo said.

Tamaki looked at Tenn and had an idea in mind to save him from this chaos for _now,_ He looked at Ryo, knowing that Tamaki had want to see Tenn for Riku in a long time so he turns his gaze to Takamasa.

'Kujou-san i want you all to leave _please_." Tamaki said, he knew that Takamasa can be understanding and yet, scary at the same time. Takamasa sighs. he raised his hands lifting his freezing power that unfreeze everyone at the HQ.

Every vampire retreats after Takamasa gave the the signal to leave the Vampire extermination HQ, Ryo had left with Takamasa leaving Tamaki behind all alone. Everybody was confused when Tamaki is the only vampire standing there, everybody was still holding their weapon because they were still unsure if Tamaki is gonna attack. Tenn looked at Tamaki as well same as him, when Tenn recognized him he knew those words.

_Let's meet again TenTen_

"Hey what are you standing for vampire!? are you leaving or not?." Iori yelled at the young vampire prince, he was ready to attack when Tenn blocked him.

"Tenn, why did you blocked Iori-kun!?." Ryuu yelled, he wasn't so sure why head to block Iori but Tenn may have a reason for it.

"If you all won't attack me i'll tell you a secret about us ."Tamaki suggested, everyone whispered about Tamaki's suggestion, some of them thinks it may a trap and some of them thinks it may have a golden opportunity to learn something about the vampires. But Iori doesn't buy it so he instead attack the young vampire when he jumped out Tenn, taking his sword he sliced off Tamaki's head making Tenn yelled.

"IZUMI IORI, YOU BASTARD I NEED HIM!." Tenn shouted, he grab Iori's collar and lifts him, Mitsuki saw this and runs to Tenn and tries to stop him." Oi Nanase, let him go." Mitsuki angrily said to Tenn, he took his scythe and points it at Tenn."Let him go or i'll kill you." Mitsuki threatingly glares at Tenn, he still points his weapon for an attack.

But they didn't know Tamaki's head spoke.

"Oi look at me.'

Everyone looked at Tamaki's headless body who is now holding his head while everyone got cringe and tries to not to throw up. Tamaki's headless body puts back his head in neck, his wounds are fastly healed and went back to normal, he then cleared his throat to speak.

"Do not attack me." Tamaki threatened at all people at the HQ." Because if you attack me." he glares at Iori who is still being held by Tenn on the collarbone." I'll do this." Tamaki had dissapear, confused, he returns back with a roppu-chan..(So say good bye to roppu-chan) He helds a lighter and looks at iori with a smirked, with Iori terrified he pushes Tenn and goes to Tamaki and tries to save his stuff toy.

Tamaki lits the stuff toy and throws it on the ground, buring into ashes Iori screamed in agony as his beloved stuff toy was burned. Tamaki goes to Tenn and teleports him with him, before he can leave he looks at Ryuu he will be back, nodding Tenn goes to Tamaki for some privacy, leaving the poor younger in agony as his roppu-chan had got burn by a vampire.

'ROPPU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!."

*******

Tamaki and Tenn arrived at the vampire kingdom, seeing this terrifies Tenn but Tamaki tap his shoulder signaling it was ok for him . Tenn calmed himself after Tamaki had calm him down in his state it was embarrassing for him to let him calm by a 17 years old boy. Tamaki teleported to his room with Tenn, seeing his room he spotted something on his bedside table, he walks on Tamaki's bedside table and looked at his pictures.

"Tenten, im going to take a bath ok?." Tamaki says, Tenn nodded while he scans Tamaki's picture frame with pictures of himself and a girl he knew. Tenn turns his back and he saw-

_Tamaki butt naked walking straight front on the door of his bathroom._

Tenn quickly turns away in embarrassment, he didn't pay attention to his surrounding when Tamaki said that he is going straight at his bathroom. He continued to scan Tamaki's photos until he saw..

_Riku_

He blinks over and over again when he saw an 18 year old Riku dressed in vampire noble uniform he is in deep confusion whether his twin was alive or not so he keeps looking at Tamaki's room for more clues.

**20 Minuites later**

Tamaki finished his bath, he dries his body, then puts his casual clothes since its free time on the palace. Tamaki had got out of the bathroom and then he saw-

_Tenn crying in tears_

Tamaki had noticed Tenn was holding Tamaki's picture with Riku in it, seeing Tenn's sad expression he goes to Tenn to comfort him.

"TenTen, you ok/." Tamaki asks, he knew that bringing him here he might know the truth that Tamaki is alive after 5 years in agony. Tenn looks at Tamaki with tears in his eyes, he figured that he and Tamaki became allies he may know where Riku is or now since he knows now that his younger twin brother is alive after 5 years of agony.

"Tell me..Tamaki-kun.."Tenn speaks, looking at Tamaki with teary eyes."Is Riku alive?."Tenn says, he wants answers now because of the picture he saw just recently and he will have more answers that he needed if Tamaki tells the truth.

"Yes."

Tamaki hugs him with comfort as Tenn had shock him with a truth of Riku being alive, he rubs his back to make him more comfortable after learning that Riku is alive. Tenn pulls out the hug and faced the door.

" I want to see Riku, please."Tenn pleads to Tamaki, facing him again as he took his hands and kneels at him with mercy of wanting to see Riku again after 5 years. Tamaki nods, he can't deny this favor since Riku saved him when Riku was 14 years old.

"But i'll let you see him TenTen and he will not see you for now because of the situation of what we are facing kay?." Tamaki says, he knowa what he is doing so he can help the twins reunite perfectly and no harm can be done especially Ryo.

"Ok.'

Tamaki and Tenn goes outside carefully, using a special device that Tamaki gave makes Tenn invisible and can't smell any blood that vampire can do, they walk in the hall way, seeing the vampires bows at Tamaki makes him wonder that he is a noble since when he saw Takamasa and Ryo they all bow respectfully, closing their eyes and greets them with a polite hi.

After a long walk they arrived at the throne room where Riku is sitting on, seeing Riku Tenn can't help think that Riku is a vampire since he is now a vampire noble. Tamaki pulls Tenn suddenly making Riku noticed him compltely. Riku stands up on his throne walking to Tamaki with innocent eyes.

"Tamaki what is it?." Riku asks, he looks at Tamaki with confused face he would go to the throne room when Aya is there but since Aya is on a walk on somewhere he was deeply confused.

"Uh just want to see you that's all since me, Kujou-san and Tsukumo-san were back from that HQ of the humans. "Tamaki says, hearing the word the Human HQ Riku looked at him with a smile and caress his face. Tenn looked at his sibling with worried look since Riku grown up Tenn can't wonder if Riku changed after 5 years. since he left him supposed dead brother.

"Oh ok but tell me, is Tenn-nii ok?." Riku worriedly says, he knows that Tenn was safe because of the vampire extermination company but at the same time he is suspicious about the Yaotome vampire extermination company.

"Yes he is ok Rikkun."Tamaki replied, he turns his gaze to Tenn, looking at him with a smile that Tenn was happy to see his brother about and hearing him that he is worried at him at the same time.

Riku looked at his pocket watch, he stood up on his throne and waves at Tamaki saying goodbye to him. Tamaki returned the waved at Riku and smiled at him.

"Bye bye Riku."

Riku widened his eyes, he turned at his back when he heard Tenn's soft voice saying good bye to him. It was impossible for him to heard Tenn's voice since he is on the other side and on the vampire extermination company.

He turns his back and says-

"See you later Tenn-nii.."

Riku used teleportation and dissapears.

Tamaki looks at Tenn, he smiles at the older teen after seeing his brother he was happy about it, looking at the time it was ready to get sun set.

'TenTen i'll teleport you now."Tamaki says, he holds Tenn's shouldes and teleports him back at the HQ.

"Rikkun i hope your happy now.'

Tamaki smiles at the throne where Riku seated just recently.

"I love you Rikkun, hope you and TenTen get reunited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 words
> 
> sorry roppu-chan


	5. The Vampire Nobles: ZOOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New gifts= New friends to play with humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOOL appears and Haruka is cute with fangs UwU

Riku, Tamaki, and Aya were board on their palace, they are currently playing monopoly on Riku's room, even though Riku wins every round and Aya with 1 lose and Tamaki with no wins are still board because they can't go out of the palace due to some vampire exterminators are wandering around out side the castle grounds.

" Im board~." Tamaki slumps on Riku's king size bed, same as Aya who is doing the same thing as Tamaki. Tamaki gets an idea and beams up startling the both vampires.

"Why don't we have some fun if you know what i mean.' Tamaki grins to the both vampires stating they would go outside and kill those vampire hunters from the Yaotome Company because of what Takamasa did yesterday.

When Aya and Riku got what Tamaki said they both smirk on Tamaki's idea, Riku licks his lips in satisfaction _finally_ he thought when Tamaki gave them both an idea to kill those Yaotome vampire extermination members.

The three stood up dressing their royal uniforms to get some ass kick, but before they could go out someone opens the door without knocking.

" If your gonna open the door just-."

When Tamaki turns his head around he gasps in fear when he saw Takamasa smiling at them with blank face. When Aya, and Riku heard Tamaki's gasps they both turn around and their eyes were met in horror.

"Kujou-san?!." They both called him in fear stating them they would be in trouble. Takamsa walks in their direction blankly smiling at them.

They would probably know they would be in trouble, because they would sneak out without their adoptive father's order.

But only they felt a hug from Takamasa, from himself.

"I see so your board my children." He said way more that he is darker than he is right now." Then i'll let you play with those dolls later but first." He cuts his words when he pulled out the hug, looking at the three with a happy but dark expression.

"Let us meet your new toys."

The three of them were confused when Takamasa mentioned toys, initially he meant humans to suck them dry.

"If your talking about humans again Kujou-san i won't like it." Riku meant it, he was board when he is sucking human blood, but the flavor isn't what the blood reached to him, he prefers the blood of his adoptive father.

But then again he feels he needed to share .

How pitiful

"Riku-nii chan." Aya called Riku taking his attention from their adoptive father, she knew that Riku wants Takamasa's blood but for Aya she wants Riku's blood because his was so sweet, as for Tamaki it was the same for Aya the 3 were thirsty for each other's blood when they first taste each other.

before Aya could speak to Riku a knock was sudden heard on the open door, grabbing the attention of the four vampires takamasa, Riku, Aya, and Tamaki looked at the door to see the purple headed man who was wearing a noble uniform.

"They-"

Before the purple haired man could continue to speak, he felt a deep kicked on his neck forcing a loud thud sound on the room, when he blinks his eyes he saw Riku smiling at him with a giggle.

"Ryo-san, lets play."Riku grabbed his head and beams him with a smile. Ryo knew that its his fault for making Riku like this.

"Riku-kun."Takamasa called Riku, grabbing his attention and leaving Ryo on the ground.

Ryo fixed himself before he can talk about something, he looked at Riku, Aya, and Tamaki before smiling at them sarcastically he knew from their faces they might be amused of Ryo's announcements. 

"If you want to talk lets have it on our throne room, right my children?." Takamasa suggested, he wanted to make it more interesting and amusing to Tamaki, Aya and, Riku since he already knew this surprise might get the 3 vampire siblings get pumped up at their new _toys._

,

The three nodded in agreement, the three of them wandered what's the catch and surprise that Ryo would give them it was amusing for the three siblings to see Ryo bow at them because specially for Riku he wanted to see Ryo kneeling at him because for what he had done to him and to his brother. The 5 of them goes to the throne room, upon arriving at the throne room there were some unfamiliar faces that bowed to the 5 people. One maroon haired man, one shade brown haired man, one aqua blue with gold eyes and one cream color teen. Ryo stood besides the 4 unknown people that bowed to the 4 vampire who are sitting in the thrones.

" I Tsukumo Ryo." He presents the four with magnificent presentation, the four ignored Ryo's crazy magnificent introduction. "Presents you the new vampire nobles. "The lights suddenly turns off then points at the four people who are waring vampire noble uniforms. "ZOOL!,: He shouted like he was gonna be praised but no.

Aya,Tamaki and, Riku looks at Takamasa with amuse face, _finally_ they thought when Takamasa mentioned them a gift it was new friends that they will have since they will have a playmate for humans. Ryo on the other hands had an idea in mind for the new nobles.

"Why don't we _play_ with those humans?." Ryo suggested with a playful smirk on the royals who are eager to play with the humans who are spying on the castle for days.

They all nodded in agreement and went outside except for Takamasa who is smiling at them.

_Now Tenn how will you cope as i change your brother_ entirely.

He disappears without a trace knowing it may interest him about the project that he is working on on a very long time.

*******

At the entrance of their palace they can see some vampire exterminators who are shadowing the palace grounds for hours. When they were spotted the other vampire exterminators charged at them with full speed, Riku charged as well but more speed as he took his sword and sliced the vampire exterminators with frenzy.

"Ahh this feels good~." Riku sings while he attacks the vampire exterminators, he was out of his mind because killing these pitiful humans was enjoying him to the max.

Tamaki joined as well, he took his sword then he charge to the direction where some vampire exterminators are headed. On the other hand Aya and Ryo had to sit down while watching the view, joining them is the cream haired teen and the brown pale man. Aya recalled they haven't introduce themselves so Ryo called in the other two so they can introduce themselves at the princess.

'ZOOL right?." Aya asks, the four nodded while Ryo-san is sitting n his chair while Tamaki and Riku fights the vampire exterminators." Yes we are, let me introduce first.'The maroon guy started." Im Inumaru Touma." Touma introduced himself and he started to point the other three." the brown pale man is Mido Torao." He said as he wave to the girl. Next he pointed at the cream haired teen." This is Natsume Minami." He said while Minami bows to Aya," And lastly Isumi Haruka," he pointed at the golden eyes boy.

Aya noticed the Haruka was shy who is even blushing when he looked at her with shy face, it was rare for her to see someone who is blushing to her. he took his hands and looks up to Haruka.

"Lets be friends Haru-chan!." She asked while smiling at him, Haruka averts his gaze to the girl and mumbled." _Sure Acchan."_

Touma and Torao holds their laugh to avoid rudeness to the princess, while for Minami he saw the other 2 done with the fighting stained in blood.

'We are done." Tamaki and Riku said in unison, they all looked at the bodies who are beheaded. sliced and even mulitate other parts of their bodies. ZOOL saw this and looks at each other as they want to get blood.

"You can drink now, Touma-san, Natsume-san, Haruka, and Mido-san." Riku exclaimed as he points all the dead bodies lying on the castle grounds.

"Wait did you just call us by our first name?."Touma and Haruka said in unison, Riku nodded he feels a special connection to the two but not the other 2 but they might be in the future.

"Then." Tamaki points at the 4." Maruchi, Minamin ,Isumin, Toracchi." He said at the four orderly.

the 4 were confused about their nicknames but they find it very _cute_ and they all accept it.

Since they are done ZOOL starts to drain the humans out until they are dry to satisfy with their fill.

Riku on the other side was deeply hurt..seeing this makes him more guilty about killing those poor humans, he wonders if he enjoy this kind of feeling since he was a vampire now thanks to Aya, shooking his head he didn't want to think he is a monster himself.

Tamaki gaze's turns on Riku who is watching ZOOL drinking some blood on the dead humans makes him worry. He tightened his fist seeing Riku his _crush_ sad, it was not making him sad but shattering his heart since he knows they are no longer humans and they are now vampires.

Aya knows that his 2 siblings are already suffering at this point and she wants to make them happy since she knows that his own older brother was deeply in fact in love with Riku.

Watching from afar is Takamasa who is enjoying his cup of wine, while drinking it he sense his children is suffering. Smiling at the balcony he leaves them alone.

_The suffer you make the more change will make you into a monsters my seraphs especially you my dear Tamaki, Riku and Aya_

_Because you are the seraphs_ including Tenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/and comments if you like the chapter


End file.
